They Can't Be Gone!
by Nix-kins
Summary: Not everyone won all the time; she could speak from experience. But not all of them could be dead. There had to be some way. One of them still had to live. Rated T for slight cursing.


AN: … I have no idea why I wrote this.

It came to mind while I was listening to the Kingdom Hearts soundtrack and it came to my mind that my boyfriend's favorite character--Zexion--hadn't been touched. That makes me sad. XD It makes him sad, too.

Ah well.

I'm pretty sure Nobodies can feel if the emotions are strong enough … like, really, REALLY strong, but if I'm wrong, I'll feel so stupid. I've been told by many, though, that it's true.

So just for the sake of this, I'll make it that way for Jaxmia.

Don't kill me for it. Thaaanks.

And a bonus thanks to Xavier--a friend of mine--for helping me beat the block. Seriously, that thing was KILLING ME!

Jaxmia is for my own use only, but Zexion and Kingdom Hearts are copyrighted by Square-enix and Disney. Kudos to them for such a great group and game.

On with the show!

* * *

Fantasies always had happy endings. The hero would take down the bad person, save the girl, and the world would be at peace. It was a cliché cycle, and done in every single way possible. Every once in a while, Jaxmia reveled in the stories with tragic ends to them. She could say blatantly that not every tale had a cheerful resolution.

Not everyone won all the time; she could speak from experience. Not but a week ago, the only home she had, and the only people she could actually trust, were stolen away by murder. They claimed it was for 'the good of the worlds' and 'peace', but she didn't feel this emotion called 'peace.' She was only at 'peace' when the group was around.

Libraries. They were one of the best places to get away. Each one was full of worlds and tales that almost everyone could enjoy. It could take away your worries and replace them with memories of other people and their own troubles. You don't have to experience them.

You just have to read.

Listen. Observe.

Jaxmia slammed the book shut and was returned to the real world. Instantly, she regretted it. The only things here were books, more books, tables, and more people. People. How she … The 18-year-old shook her head, stood up, and started to put the fantasy book back on its shelf.

"D, D … where was it …" In the back of her mind, somehow, she just knew that all of them couldn't be dead. The markers had to lie. Right? Maybe Vexen programmed his marker to be red. It had to be a clone that Axel killed; not the real one. Maybe Zexion wasn't really Zexion. Perhaps the Replica Riku only killed an illusion. It was a good explanation. Zexion and Vexen could be the founders of a new Organization, couldn't they? "Ah. Finally." Jaxmia pulled back a strand of shoulder-length black hair and put the book on its proper place; on the shelf.

She could see something out of the corner of her eye. Slowly, green eyes glanced over at the stranger next to her; he appeared to be absorbed in some sort of sci-fi kind of novel. He might have a suit and tie, but there were two things that stuck out to her.

The hair. That silver hair that covered part of his face. The brown eyes. The ones moving slowly as he enjoyed his read.

"Zexion? You survived! I knew it!" The supposed Zexion looked up, obviously confused and bewildered. He stood up and backed away. Jaxmia blinked twice; she didn't remember him being that tall. It had to be him, though. The hair was precise. That was HIM! It had to be, right? She moved closer, he backed up. Repeat.

"Who are you? What do you want? I'm not Zexion! My name is Logan!" These words sent a dart into … well, nothing. But she definitely felt something. It didn't feel nice at all, either. It wasn't exactly pleasant, it wasn't … what she expected.

Emotions. Complicated. Nonetheless, she was hurt. Zexion was alive; and he didn't even remember her or who he was. She had to do something. This could be the start of a new Organization!

"You're a Nobody! Number VI of Organization XIII." He shook his head, and tried to move further away. She kept talking. "It's me--Jaxmia! You're one of the original six! Don't you remember anything at all?! I visited the castle every once in a while. I was the annoying one! That's what you all called me!" She saw fear cross the man's face as he started to inch to the front door. Jaxmia rushed over, and firmly grabbed his sleeve. He tried to get away, but it was futile; she had a pretty good grip. There was no way he was getting away … not now. "You have to know! Don't you remember the time …?"

"_C'mon, Zexy, we're going to the library!" Jaxmia bounced over to number VI, who was currently reading a nonfiction novel. His brown eyes looked up at her, and he then looked back down at the book. He didn't seem interested. That didn't sway her. She started to tug on his sleeve, and eventually, she got his attention._

"_What is it? Can't you see that I am content with what I am--" He was cut off by another pull, and he stumbled out of his chair onto the white, marble floor. Zexion narrowed his eyes._

"… _You're always reading some boring books about some dead people. C'mon, try something light-hearted for a change!" Jaxmia quickly walked over to the mirror to put her hair in a ponytail before turning around to help number VI up. "You're coming with me!" She had to use his small stature to her advantage. It was easy to pick him up and drag him through a portal; his protesting just egged her on._

_The library; a pretty damn grand building, elaborate, fancy … and she swore it was one of the best places to be when she had some free time. Not only could you read, you could also debate. Quietly._

_The pair entered the library. Jaxmia made a dash for the comedy section, with Zexion's arm still in her grip. He could only follow while snarling. The girl, however, seemed quite cheerful--she was even humming a little tune._

"_Ah, here we are! Two good examples right here …" She strolled over to the shelves and promptly tossed two books at him. Upon inspecting them, Zexion could see the two titles: _Diary of a Nobody _by George Grossmith, and _Sort of Rich _by James Wilcox. "I've never read them, actually. Seeing as how you're the guru of books, you can tell me if they're good or not so I can read them later!" Jaxmia glanced over at Zexion and saw a death glare. Now, that was not cool. All she was doing was trying to get him to lighten up! He tossed the books to the floor and started to speak; surprisingly._

"_You drag me here, throw books at my face, and you think I will comply with your ridiculous behavior? Hardly. I will be at the castle." Jaxmia frowned as she saw Zexion open a portal and stride through it. She then looked down at the books in her arms. A smirk crossed her face, and an idea began to form in her head._

* * *

_The nerve of her. Did she really think she was going to get her way after what she pulled? Comedy! He never wanted to touch one of those. He'd rather be reading his novels that he had; he didn't even READ them all yet! Zexion slammed the door to his chambers open and walked into his room. The Cloaked Schemer walked back over to his chair, picked up his current read, and settled down to finish it before he was bothered. Within five pages into it, he noticed something on his desk. A box. A simple, brown box with a note attached to it._

"_What could that be?" He picked up the parcel and ripped off the note._

'Hiya, Zexy!

It's me. After you stormed out on me, I figured, hey, why not check those two out for him anyways? It couldn't hurt.

So, here are those two poor books you tossed to the ground. Figured you might want to give them a shot. Feel free to return them if you would like. Or give them to me. I could always use a good new read.

Jaxi'

… _Oh. Her._

_Regardless, he opened the box to see the very two books he had looked at earlier. With a roll of his eyes, he set them on the shelf and went back to his autobiography. He would look at those later. Either that, or return them._

_One of the two._

"Anything?" The older Jaxmia's voice was pitiful now as she looked up at Logan with confusion in her eyes. If anything, that would spark his memory. It was the only time the two interacted at all. The blank look on his face told her everything that she needed to know. "It has to be you! You can't be dead! You can't be …" She slumped to the ground, shaking, and the young man looked over at the secretary; then motioned for her to call security.

"Brutally murdered! All of you! By that damn Keyblade Master. He thinks he's so high and mighty … so heroic, so brave, so compassionate. What about US?!" She could hear footsteps, but she didn't care. She didn't care at all. What mattered is that she had no home, and the people she actually trusted were gone. "You ARE Zexion, I swear it! I will make you remember!" Jaxmia tried to fight the guards firmly holding her arms, but nothing was working.

"I am NOT this Zexion you speak of!" Logan jerked his arm away from her not-so-firm hold and ran out of the library and to his home.

"Ma'am, you'll have to leave. We'll get you help."

"HELP! I don't need help! I need my friends!" Jaxmia started to laugh bitterly as she was dragged out of the same place that could give her comfort. Her feet were struggling against the carpet. She had to stay. There was no choice! "There will be a NEW Organization, Zexion, I swear it! Never you fear! You'll have a home again soon," she called out as he rushed out of the door.

It was him.

It just had to be.

But she would keep her promise, regardless.

Soon, there would be a new threat to that Sora and his friends. This time, he would fall. Jaxmia went limp, and she let herself be dragged away by the security guards.


End file.
